As described, for example, in JP-B-4493945 and JP-B-4926018, there is a vehicle equipped with a shock absorbing member for absorbing an impact by deformation at the time of a vehicle collision. This vehicle is provided with a side member extending in a front-rear direction of the vehicle, and a bumper reinforcement that extends in a vehicle width direction on the front (or rear) of the side member. The shock absorbing member extends in the front-rear direction of the vehicle, the rear end portion (or front end portion) thereof is connected to the front end portion (or rear end portion) of the side member, and the front end portion (or rear end portion) is connected to a vehicle-width-direction intermediate portion that is positioned a little more inside than the vehicle width end portion of the bumper reinforcement. When an object collides with the front end (or rear end) of the vehicle, the shock absorbing member is compressed in the axial direction (front-rear direction of the vehicle) to thereby absorb the impact caused by the collision.
Further, the vehicle disclosed in JP-B-4926018 further includes an upper member which extends towards the vehicle-width-direction end portion of the bumper reinforcement from a front pillar, which is located above the side member. Like the side member, the upper member is connected to the vehicle-width-direction end portion of the bumper reinforcement through the shock absorbing member. That is, in the bumper reinforcement, the vehicle-width-direction intermediate portion is supported by the side members through the shock absorbing member (an inside shock absorbing member), and the vehicle-width-direction end portion is also supported by the upper member via an additional shock absorbing member (an outside shock absorbing member).